Take My Breath Away
by Anya0901
Summary: Anya, is your normal girl who lives in Sachiko Village. Her fate is to serve in the war against the Shinobu and to marry a man who her father arranged her to be with, but when she wants nothing to do with her fate and decides to runaway, she will see that she would get in a lot more trouble than she could bare, but Goemon Ishikawa will be right by her side!
1. Chapter 1 - First Appearance

Chapter 1

First Appearance

"Anya, wait up!" Naomi yelled after me.

"Hurry up, I don't want to get caught!" I shouted over my shoulder. We both ran as fast as we could out of the village and into the forest. I didn't want to go to training today and I'm surprise I talked Naomi into skipping with me. I should take training seriously because I will be going off to war in a week, but I want to try and have some free time for myself because I know when I'm shipped off to war I will never get to relax and have time to myself ever again. I will be an adult living a boring life. I hate thinking about my responsibilities but I guess its part of growing up.

"We are almost there!" I yelled in excitement.

"I sure hope so…" Naomi gasped for breath as she tried to keep up with me.

Naomi and I both live in Sachiko village, which is a very small town but it is very peaceful. Sachiko village was always in war with the Shinobu clan because they didn't believe how their village treated their people and soldiers, and also Shinobu's goal is to take over as many villages as they can to gain power and fortune. The Shinobu clan also wants to kill all the ninjas from the Takara clan because they are afraid they will out rule all the Shinobu rulers. The Takara village is actually the main part in this war and our village has been aiding the Takara clan for years and years, against the Shinobu. The Takara clan only has ninjas involved but they have skillful high-ranked ninjas and they are all very strong and powerful causing a big threat to the Shinobu. Our village treats all the high-ranking ninjas like gods. Our village also has a lot of people training to be the next high-ranking ninjas, plus a lot of people from our village will be shipped off to war just like Naomi and I. We both are trained with bow n arrows since we were very young. Naomi is decent at using a bow, but myself on the other hand…. Not so much… I'm sure I'll get the hang of it before I get shipped off, but until then I just want to enjoy my last few days in my peaceful village.

We both ended up at our favorite hangout spot in the middle of the forest. The forest is full of beautiful flowers such as delphinium, dahlia, hydrangea and other colorful flowers. We both sat down on a huge log and sighed in relief.

"Anya, you know your father is going to be pissed!" Naomi said in concern.

I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to skip today to enjoy ourselves before the war."

"I guess so, but still…." Naomi looked down at her hands. "We need to start being responsible!"

My father has retired from the war against the Shinobu ten years ago as one of the high-ranking ninjas. He grew up in Sachiko village and got drafted by the Takara clan to help aid to fight the Shinobu. The war between The Shinobu and the Takara clan has been going on for thirty years and it seems like it wont end as soon as possible, which I think is pointless. But I'll be involved in the war only because my father wants me to fulfill in our families footsteps. My older brother, Katashi also was in the war against the Shinobu. This will be his third year going back to war. Unlike me, Katashi loves the war. He feels he will make a difference and bring peace for the Takara village and for the Shinobu villagers. Katashi also wants to become a high-ranking ninja just like our father. He is very close though, because he is very skillful with his techniques so I know for a fact he will become a high-ranking ninja soon.

"Naomi?"

Naomi looked at me. "Yes?"

"Do you think us going to war will finally end this tragedy?" I asked in all seriousness.

Naomi sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I just want to make my parents happy." Naomi gently smiled.

"I guess…" I muttered.

Naomi grabbed my hand. "I know you don't want to get involved but this is our fate."

"Naomi, it's not that I don't want to go into war…"

"I know!" Naomi interrupted. "You don't want to grow up so fast."

"Not only that. I don't want to get married right away." I looked down at my feet. "I don't think Nobuyuki is the one."

Naomi grabbed my shoulder. "You need to tell your father what he does!"

"I tried to tell him that he cheats and treats me poorly but he doesn't listen!"

My father and Nobuyuki's parents are great friends and they set up an arranged marriage for Nobuyuki and I when I was just born. Nobuyuki is six years older than me and he has been in the war with my brother as a ninja. Nobuyuki is very skillful just like my brother and is also going to be the next high-ranked ninja. I am not to fond of Nobuyuki only because he talks down on me saying how I am not very bright. He also never lets me go off on my own to hangout with some of my friends, but he can do whatever he pleases. I am not allowed to question what he does and whom he hangs with, but I have to have an answer if he questions me without hesitation. Nobuyuki sleeps with a lot of women and if I question him about it he gets very angry. I never slept with him and hopefully I never have to. I am a virgin and planning on staying that way for a long time. I get nervous thinking about marriage only because when we get married I know my father is going to pressure us into having children right away. Nobuyuki always tries to get me to sleep with him but I always deny it. He gets annoyed but then laughs saying, "When we are married you will be sleeping with me every night!" Each time he says that I feel nauseous. I know when I get married to Nobuyuki he will still keep cheating on me because that is the type of person he is. He is very arrogant and thinks everyone should praise him. He puts on a different front for his parents and mine too. He acts like a gentleman, which is very two-faced and disgusting.

Naomi stared at me, as I was lost in my own thoughts. "I will help you think of something, I promise."

"It's no use. It's my fate." I shrugged. "Lets not think about it, Okay?"

Naomi frowned and shook her head.

I looked up the sky and it was very clear and the weather was perfect! It was very breezy even though it's a summer afternoon. I studied the pretty flowers around us until I notice something unfamiliar. There were three men on horseback. All three of the men had on dark colored kimonos and big samurai swords on their sides.

"We are almost at the village!" One of the men shouted.

"Yes, I will kill every villager that gets in my way!" Another laughed.

"We'll see if these dumbasses try and aid the Takara clan after we attack!" The third snorted.

I gasped in fear as I felt my whole body shake in fear. "Naomi?!"

Naomi's face was growing pale. "They're soldiers from the Shinobu village."

I never seen soldiers from the Shinobu village before and I was very frightful. I know that Naomi and I have no match against these three experience samurais.

"We have to get out of here." I whispered.

Naomi's hands were shaking as she looked at the samurais with wide eyes. "No we have to fight!" She slowly grabbed her bow that was equipped behind her. She tried to act brave but I can tell she was just as scared as I was.

I grabbed her shoulders. "NO!"

As soon as I shouted the three soldiers looked towards our direction.

"Look two young girls from the Sachiko village!" A soldier pointed.

The three soldiers got off their horses and started to walk towards us. I grabbed my bow then grabbed an arrow out of my quiver that was tied behind me. My hands couldn't stop shaking as I put the arrow in my bow and I aimed at one of the samurais. "Stay back!" I shouted but my voice sounded hesitant.

"Ha, what are two young girls going to do with three strong samurais?" One solider smirked.

"What shall we do to them?" The other asked as he slowly approached us.

"I say we rape them then kill them!" The third laughed.

Naomi and I started to back away. I'm scared for my life but we had to fight. Still having my arrow placed in my bow and had it aiming at one of the samurais; I released the arrow and the arrow was flying at the samurai. It felt like the arrow was going in slow motion and it was going for his throat! The samurai immediately grabbed the middle of the arrow and snapped the arrow in half! "Is that all you got? This should be easy!" He then came towards me and grabbed me by the neck. "You will pay!"

Naomi screamed frightfully as she tried to hit the samurai with her hand but then he threw me at her and I fell on top of her. We both lie on the ground shaking and the three samurais slowly crept towards us but as soon as they came close shurikens came flying out of nowhere and hit the three samurais.

"Ugh, where did that come from?!" One solider shouted in pain.

"Ha, picking on two young women, how annoying." A voice said out of nowhere.

Still on the ground, Naomi and I looked up seeing a man with dark red hair on top of a tree above us. His hair was shoulder length and was blowing smoothly from the summer breeze. Is that Goemon Ishikawa?! Goemon is one of the high-ranking ninjas of the Takara clan. He is known to be very strong and great with tactics. He is also a lady's man because of his looks. I never met him in person, but I heard so many stories about him from people in my village.

Naomi stared at Goemon. "No way, Master Goemon!" She squealed in excitement.

Goemon smirked in satisfaction and jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Naomi and I. "So, it's just you three?" He wielded his sword and pointed at the samurais.

One samurai gasped. "Goemon Ishikawa…."

"There's no way we can take him on!" The other yelled.

"It's three against one, we can take him!" The third shouted in confidence.

All three wielded their samurai swords and charged at Goemon, but in a blink of an eye Goemon cut all three of the samurai's in half and blood splatted all over him and all over the green grass around us. The samurais didn't even have a chance to attack once! Goemon put his sword back in his scabbard and he turned to face us.

"Are you ladies alright?" He asked as he grabbed both of us off the ground.

"Yes… Yes! Wow, I can't believe we are meeting Master Goemon!" Naomi jumped up and down as if she forgot we were scared for our lives…

Goemon smirked and grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I take it you are both from the Sachiko village?" He rubbed off all the samurai's blood from his face.

"Yep!" Naomi answered. "What is a skillful high-ranking ninja like you doing here?!"

"Samurais from the Shinobu village are coming to try and take over your village. Me and a couple other high-ranking ninjas came to kill them off."

Naomi and I gasped. I can't believe the Shinobu clan would even bother. They never came to our village because we weren't really known for being a threat, but maybe since they knew we were a big help to the Takara clan they decided to kill us off so it would be less people for Takara.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and your village." Goemon gently smiled.

Naomi blushed. "You are so strong! Those samurais didn't have a chance… I bet you can take on twenty of them!"

"Psh, more like fifty." Goemon said in a confidence tone.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes. Goemon is really full of himself. I hate men like that.

Master Goemon started at me. "You don't think so?"

"I don't care." I snorted.

Goemon gave me a dirty look. "Fool, I just saved your life."

Naomi punched me on the shoulder. "Show some respect! We could've been dead!"

I rubbed my shoulder. "Owe, Okay, okay… Thank you…"

Master Goemon stared at me like he was trying to read my thoughts. "You are a strange girl."

I felt my face getting red. "What? How… How dare you!"

"Usually women praise me…" He frowned.

"I don't do stuff like that." I snapped. Who does he think he is?

"Please don't mind her…" Naomi sighed.

"We have to go back to our village." I gave her a glare. "My father will get suspicious."

"You aren't allowed to be in the forest? Well it is dangerous." Master Goemon scratched his head.

"No we were suppose to be training for the war but SHE made me skip with her." Naomi pointed at me.

"You didn't have to come!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You should practice… You both didn't have a chance against those samurais…" Master Goemon commented.

"Thanks for your opinion, but got to go." I waved bye to Goemon as if I was dismissing him and began walking.

"I'll come to, maybe more samurais will attack." Goemon began to follow me.

"It's not far, I think we will be okay." I began to walk faster

"Show some respect towards the master!" Naomi pinched the back of my arm.

"Whatever." I muttered. I don't care much for Goemon. He reminds me a lot of Nobuyuki, which made me cringe. Another man like Nobuyuki, Ugh!

Goemon interrupted my train of thought. "Your names?"

"Naomi Ryoko!" She answered without hesitation.

"Anya Yukari." I answered bluntly.

"Very nice to meet you Naomi… Wish I can say the same for you, Anya." Goemon laughed jokingly.

"Funny." I said annoyingly. I can't wait to just go home and get away from this conceded man.

After awhile we finally reached Sachiko village. It felt like eternity because I had to hear Naomi kissing Goemon's ass and Goemon eating it all up. As we entered the village my brother ran towards us.

"Sister, you skipped training didn't you?" My brother gave me a cold glare.

"Yes, please don't tell father!" I grinned and batted my eyes.

My brother looked at Goemon and gasped like he saw a ghost. "What are you doing here, Goemon?"

"Hello, Katashi… Well, the samurais from Shinobu were coming to invade this village, but me and some of the high-ranking ninjas are planning to stop them before they can even step foot." Master Goemon explained.

"Why are my sister and her friend with you?" My brother questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I saved them in the forest." Goemon said proudly.

My brother sighed. "Anya, Master Goemon has better things to do than babysit you!"

"Katashi…" I looked at the ground.

"You are going to war with us in a week and you aren't even ready because you keep skipping your training!" Katashi started lecturing me.

"Awe, she'll be fine. I liked saving her." Goemon interrupted.

Naomi yelped in excitement. "See, Anya! He likes you! And you were being rude to him earlier…"

"What?!" Katashi gritted his teeth.

"She's fine." Goemon patted on my shoulder.

"She's off the market!" Nobuyuki walked towards us out of nowhere.

"_Oh no." _I thought in my head as I saw him staring at Goemon.

"She's getting married to me!" Nobuyuki growled.

"Hm?" Goemon tilted his head to his side.

"She's in an arranged marriage with this man." My brother explained. "Give Master Goemon some respect!" My brother glared at Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki snorted. "Whatever, I'm going to be one of the next high-ranked ninja so I don't have to respect anyone!"

"You don't even compare to Master Goemon!" Naomi scowled.

"Shut up!" Nobuyuki grabbed my left wrist.

"Let go, I am seeing my father and grabbing a bite to eat!" I tried to free myself from his grasped but he's squeezing my wrist really hard.

"I'll come with you!" Nobuyuki pulled me closer to him.

"No!" I continued to try and free myself from his grasped but I know it's no use.

"Sister, let him come." Katashi looked at Goemon and Naomi. "You two are welcomed to come along."

"Sure!" Goemon smiled at Katashi. "It would be nice to meet the father of a stubborn girl."

"Hey!" I stared at Goemon. How dare he!

"This should be interesting…" Naomi whispered.

"I object!" Nobuyuki snapped.

"No, he is coming! He saved Naomi and Anya. It's the least I can do since he babysat them." Katashi's nose flared.

"Let's just go!" I was sick of arguing about dinner. I just want to go home and enjoy my meal. All five of us nodded and started to walk into town to my house. As we were walking people on the streets kept staring at Goemon.

"Is that Master Goemon?!" The villagers kept whispering and shouting to each other.

Women that saw him kept waving and trying to get his attention. Goemon just waved back smoothly, acting like it was no big deal. Well, he is a ladies man. He's probably used to these kinds of attention. I looked over at Nobuyuki and he looked pissed. I couldn't help but laugh. It looks like Nobuyuki has met his match!

"You must be used to all the women after you, huh?" Naomi asked Goemon.

"Well, I have the reputation of getting them all, so…" He smiled proudly.

"Ha." Nobuyuki said in disgust.

After a couple minutes we finally reached my house. As soon as we all walked in father greeted us.

"Hello, everyone!" My father was in a good mood. He stared at each of us especially at Goemon. "Well, didn't think I would have a high-ranking ninja joining us for dinner!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Goemon shook my father's hand.

"What brings you here?" My father asked.

"Shinobu samurais are going to try and invade our village and Goemon and some more high-ranking ninjas have come to stop them." My brother answered for Goemon.

"I see!" My father sounded interested. "Reminds me when I used to be in battle!"

"Your son told me you were one of the high-ranking ninjas… It's very nice to meet a veteran that has served us well." Goemon said politely.

"Ah, he told you about me?" Father patted brother on the shoulders. "That's my boy! I just hope he follows in my footsteps."

"Oh, brother." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you will follow in my footsteps too, Anya!" Father grinned at me.

"Sure." I was annoyed because that is the only thing he cares about…

"Sister almost got killed." Katashi looked at my direction.

"KATASHI!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" Father gave me an angry look. "Explain!"

"I…Well…" I started to hesitate. How am I going to get out of this one?

"She was with me." Goemon cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah? Why?" My father asked confusingly.

"I wanted to train her and Naomi to be better fighters and these three samurais came out of nowhere but I took care of them." Goemon lied.

"Oh, God." Katashi scratched his head.

"You should've been able to fight too, Anya!" Father stared at me.

"Um…" I looked down at the ground.

"She helped!" Goemon interrupted.

"Oh, well that's good!" My father said proudly. "You aren't so bad after all, Anya!"

"Yeah…" I was speechless. Why did Goemon lie for me? Is it because he felt bad? But why should he?

"SISTER!" My young sister, Sora came running in the room and gave me a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I was only gone for a couple hours, Sora." I laughed. I love my sister. I tell her everything that goes on with my life and she also does the same. We are very close. She is only fourteen but I am only four years older than her. We both can relate to a lot of things. For example, how father is strict on both of us. The only thing is, Sora isn't involved in an arranged marriage. I envy her for it, but she wants to help me get out of mine because she knows that Nobuyuki is no good for me.

"Mother is almost done cooking, but we all can have a seat!" Sora grinned.

We all went into the living room and we all sat down around the table.

Sora started cheering when she looked at Goemon. "Is that Master Goemon?!"

Goemon smiled gently at Sora. "Hello, young lady."

"I can't believe I am meeting the master himself!" She shouted.

"Settle down!" Father yelled. "Don't make our guest feel awkward!"

Goemon ignored my father and began to talk to Sora. "Are you as stubborn as your sister?"

Naomi and Sora started to laugh and Nobuyuki rolled his eyes.

"What? You giving this man a hard time?!" Father gave me an unsatisfied look.

"Ugh." I felt my face turning red. This is the most awkward/annoying dinner ever and it didn't even start yet.

"No, it's cute." Goemon said gently

"Awe!" Naomi smiled.

"Ah, you are known to be a ladies man, huh?" My father laughed. "Well, my daughter isn't on the menu… She's getting married after she comes home from war."

"Yes, we are going to have a great wedding." Nobuyuki said in a phony voice.

"You are so full of it!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to your fiancé like that!" My father shouted.

"He's being phony!" I shouted back.

"He's a nice man and he is going to be a high-ranking ninja just like your brother, he's very successful." My father always kisses his ass.

I didn't answer but I caught Goemon staring at me. I sighed and started to talk next to my sister, which was sitting right next to me.

"So, how was your day?" I asked

"Great, I trained all morning and got a lot better with my bow!" Sora clasped her hands together.

"Dinner is ready!" My mother came out from the kitchen holding a huge tray of rice balls and chicken. "Thank goodness I made enough for everyone!" She was shocked seeing a lot of people who were joining us for dinner.

Master Goemon smiled at my mother. "It's very nice to meet you." He stood up and grabbed the big tray for her and set it on the middle of the table.

"Master Goemon?!" My mother gasped. "Why didn't you kids tell me we were having an important guest here!"

"It's no big deal." Goemon said coolly.

"Yes, it is!" My mother argued. "I knew to clean the house, but-"

"You look very beautiful." Nobuyuki interrupted.

"What a gentleman! Thank you, Nobuyuki!" My mother blushed.

"_So phony."_ I thought.

"What's that look on your face?!" My father grunted.

"I'm just sick of people acting fake, especially in front of my family!" I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"Every damn day!" My father hit the table with his fist.

"It's true, this man is no good!" I pointed at Nobuyuki.

"Show some respect!" My father huffed.

I slowly got up and stormed out of the dining room.

"Get back in here and eat!" My father yelled from behind me.

"NO!" I didn't turn back to see anyone's reaction to my sudden outburst.

"ANYA!" My sister called out.

I ignored my sister and stormed outside. I wanted to go back to the forest where Naomi and I were just at and just get away from all the people who are trying to run my life. As I kept walking someone grabbed my arm from behind. I slowly turned around and saw Goemon.

"W-what?" I was in shock. Why was he following me?

"Don't tell me you're going into those woods again." He chuckled.

"What do you want." I whispered as I looked at the ground.

"You really are stubborn, huh?" Goemon lifted my chin up.

I felt my face getting red as I looked away. "Please, I need to be alone."

"You know there's more samurais in these woods. Way more than three."

"I guess."

Master Goemon sighed. "Well, lets go."

"Huh?"

Master Goemon started walking towards the woods. I froze in place and watched him.

Master Goemon turned around. "Are you coming?"

I followed after him and we both entered the woods. We walked side by side.

"Why didn't you stay at my house to have dinner? Weren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"I was worried you would get into more trouble."

"You don't have to worry."

"Was that the first time you seen Shinobu samurais?"

"Yes."

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you want to come back in the woods?"

"It's my sanctuary."

"Huh?"

"When people upset me I go there to calm my nerves."

"I see."

"But I'll be at war soon so I best enjoy my last week here."

Goemon stopped walking. "Are you even ready for war?"

"I don't know." I felt my face getting red. I haven't been going to training and I'm not very good with my bow.

Goemon shook his head. "So, when you go off to fight Shinobu samurais-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it!" I cut him off.

Goemon stared at me as I yelled. "Okay."

We both kept walking until we reached where the giant log Naomi and I sat at earlier.

"Want to sit?" Goemon asked.

With no hesitations I sat down. Goemon sat next to me. Actually he sat real close to me. He also smelled really good. I blushed thinking about it.

"_Anya, stop thinking things like this." _I told myself.

"You okay?" Goemon stared at me.

"Yes… No…." I sighed.

Goemon started to stroke my auburn hair. "I'm here for you."

His touch made me jump but it felt real good. I never had a man play with my hair before, but why is he doing this? He hardly knows me. Goemon is a ladies man though, so I shouldn't put much thought into this.

"Does it feel good?" He asked as he kept stroking my hair.

"Um." My face felt hotter.

"No?"

"It feels good." I admitted.

Goemon laughed a little. I can tell he likes to tease a lot. Is he always like this? Even during the war? I wish I were as carefree like him. Every time I think about the war it makes me depressed.

"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.

"I just don't want to be apart of all this."

"The war?"

"Yes."

Goemon stopped stroking my hair. "Then what do you want to do?"

"To live in Asami Island." I muttered. When I was very young I heard a lot about this tropical island from my grandmother and my mother. They only went once but they said they wish they never left. The island is very small and hardly a lot of people live there, but I wanted to go because it is very calm and the island has nothing to do with this war because no one cares about a small little island. Sora and Naomi wished to live with me but we all knew it would be to good to be true. I would be married after the war and be stuck in this village I call home.

Goemon looked at me in shocked. "Why would you want to live in a small island like that?"

"It's peaceful and I wont have nothing to do with this war. I would be away from my father, my fiancé and everyone else."

Asami Island is far from Sachiko village, but it would be worth leaving this place behind me. There's a small dock in Takara village where a small boat takes people to the island. I would love to go to Takara village just to get on that boat!

"Goemon?" I stared at him

"What?"

"Have you been to Asami Island since you live in Takara village?"

"No, why would I go on a small island?"

"I was just wondering."

"Besides, I'm worried about fame and power I have no time going to a small island that no one cares about."

It makes sense Goemon would only be a high-ranking ninja just for the fame and fortune. It fits his personality, the women and people at different villages praising him, the money and power.

"Why are you sulking?" Goemon's eyes widened.

"I'm not!" I shook my head.

We both sat in silence until someone came towards us.

"Goemon!" A young woman came up to him.

"Ah, Hiroko…" Goemon got up and patted on the young woman's shoulder.

"Where were you?!" She pushed his hand away. "The rest of us have been fighting Shinobu samurais all day and you've been flirting with women again haven't you!" She gazed at me.

"No, it's not like that." Goemon frowned. "She isn't even my type!"

I felt a pain in my chest. Not his type? Why would he say such a thing like that! Wait, why would I care if I'm his type or not? Is that woman his girlfriend or fiancée?

"Our mission is to make sure these samurais don't even set foot in Sachiko village and we have been doing all this work!" She lectured.

"Okay, well I saved this girl…" He smirked. "I killed three of them."

"I killed about thirty that is nothing." She sighed.

"I better go." I muttered.

"No, no it's fine now!" The woman raised her hand. "I think we got most of them…"

"So where is the rest of the party?" Goemon asked.

"They are double checking the forest to see if any more samurais are around." She answered.

"I see." Goemon patted me on the head. "This is Anya Yukari."

"Ah, nice to meet you. Do you live in Sachiko village?" She gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, I do." I returned the smile. She is a very beautiful lady. She had long dark purple hair and her golden eyes are to die for.

"Me too!" She shouted in excitement. "I never get to come home, though since I'm always needed in Takara village. Wait, are you Katashi's sister?"

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"Ah, so you'll help us in this war too, huh?"

"Yeah…" I avoided her gaze.

Now that I think about it, Hiroko is one of the high-ranking ninjas my brother always did talk about. I don't remember her living here, but I never hangout with too many people at my village.

"I was very young when I was transferred to Takara village. I was about fourteen." She crossed her arms. "Never got to live my life as much as a kid."

"None of us did." Goemon chimed in.

Oh, that makes sense why I didn't remember her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three"

"Ah."

Wow she's so young. I couldn't help but to admire her. She's so pretty.

"Please tell me you aren't falling for Goemon's tricks." Hiroko asked innocently. "You seem to be a very smart girl…"

"No it's not like this!" I whined.

"Okay…" She gave me a wicked grin. "He's known to play tons of women no matter what village we are in."

"Shut up, Hiroko!" Goemon gave her an evil glare.

"I'm just telling the truth." Hiroko chuckled.

"You are the one who flirts with your fiancé in front of everyone!" Goemon shook his head.

Hiroko's face got bright red. "Ugh, stop!"

Oh, so Hiroko has a fiancé and it's not Goemon. For some reason I felt relieved. Why would I care? He is a playboy just like Nobuyuki. I shouldn't even care if Goemon has a fiancée or not.

"You two quit fighting!" A voice came out of nowhere.

The three of us looked above us and a man who was dressed in all red was standing on a tall tree branch; he had a red hood that almost covered his face.

Goemon put his arm around my waist. "Hi, Yamato."

Goemon didn't sound thrilled to see this man.

"With a girl as usual!" Yamato said in disgust.

"He saved her." Hiroko stuck up for Goemon.

"Yeah, I bet." Yamato jumped off the tree branch and stood right in front of me.

I stared at his blue eyes. "Um."

"Leave these woods and go back to the village it's too dangerous." He gave me a cold glare.

"Y-yes." I went to turn around but Goemon grabbed me.

"She's fine!" Goemon pulled me in close.

"There are more samurais coming! We have no time for this shit!" Yamato growled.

"There's more?!" Hiroko moaned.

"Yes, they are coming this way." Yamato answered calmly.

"She can watch!" Goemon grinned.

"Don't be foolish!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "I swear all you care about is women."

"She isn't my type." Goemon answered coolly.

Ugh, he said it again! Why does it bother me so much though?

"That's why you want to show off." Hiroko smirked.

"Shut up, both of you!" Yamato grunted.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind us.

"Here they are." Yamato muttered as he got into his fighting stance. He had large ninja claws equipped on both hands and the blades on the claws were very long and sharp.

Goemon and Hiroko got in their fighting stances as well. Hiroko grabbed her chain-sickle. The chain was as long as a rope would be and the blade on each ends looked like sharp hooks.

"Stay behind me." Goemon warned me.

About fifty samurais appeared all circling around all four of us.

"_There's no way all three of them can fight that."_

Yamato started to charge first and sliced samurais one by one. None of the samurais had a chance to even touch him! Some other samurais started to charge after Hiroko but with no hesitation she cut one by one with her chain-sickle. She twirled her chain as if she was dancing and hit the samurais in one blow. Finally, Goemon's tattoo on his right arm glowed bright red and fire appeared in the palms of his hands. He threw the fireballs at the rest of the samurais. I was truly amazed at such technique.

"What is this?" A samurai shouted as Goemon kept hitting samurais with fireballs.

"Ninjutsu." Goemon answered as he threw a fireball at the samurai.

Yamato, Hiroko and Goemon kept fighting with all their might then finally Goemon took a deep breath and blew out fire from his mouth! Unbelievable, it's like he's a dragon!

"Ahhhhh!" A bunch of samurais shouted as they were burning from Goemon's technique.

"Ha, piece of cake." Goemon smirked as he stared at all fifty falling samurais lying dead.

"Hey, how aren't you covered in blood!" Hiroko whined.

"Because all he did was use ninjutsu." Yamato grunted.

This is true. Hiroko and Yamato were all covered in samurais' blood, but Goemon doesn't even have one little drop of samurais' blood on him.

"I didn't feel like getting my clothes all bloody." Goemon chuckled.

"ANYA!" A voice shouted from behind us.

I turned around and saw Nobuyuki standing there with his arms crossed.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"You are coming home now!" Nobuyuki grabbed my arm.

"LET GO!" I tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Hey." Goemon pulled my other arm.

"Stay out of this! I'm her fiancé and one thing is for sure I wouldn't have her near these samurais look at all this!" Nobuyuki pointed at the dead samurais around us.

"There isn't a scratch on her is there?" Goemon gave Nobuyuki a glare.

"I don't care. Anya, your father is upset as it is!" Nobuyuki pulled my arm very hard so Goemon would let go of my other arm.

"She's fine with me." Goemon didn't let go.

"No, I better go." I frowned. I didn't want to piss off my father anymore today.

"Anya?" Goemon stared into my eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for saving me, again." I smiled gently at him.

Nobuyuki and I started to walk away from everyone. I turned around to see Goemon for the last time and he just stared back. I turned back around and kept walking with Nobuyuki by my side. Goemon is a lot like Nobuyuki, but why do I seem like I connect with Goemon more even when I know he is no good? Is it because I seem happy when I hung out with him or is it because he saved me? Maybe it's because he actually cared why I was upset, or maybe it's because of his personality. It's strange how I didn't like Goemon at first, but in a short period of time I started to warm up to him. Well, it doesn't matter. I am back to reality with this awful fate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Banquet That Went Wrong

Chapter 2

Banquet That Went Wrong

The next day I went into town to get fruit, fish and vegetables for my grandmother. I wanted to go myself and give myself something to do because of all what happened yesterday. As I was looking in the markets for fresh fruit…

"Hey stubborn girl." A voice called out to me.

I turned around and saw Goemon standing right behind me.

"Hi." I was glad to see him because we kind of ended on a bad note yesterday thanks to Nobuyuki.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting food from the markets for my grandmother."

"Can I help?" Without hesitation he grabbed my basket full of vegetables and fish.

"Um, if you want." For some reason I was shocked he wanted to do something boring like this.

"What do we have to get next?" He asked

"Um, fresh fruit." I looked at the fresh strawberries to make sure none were bruised.

"Goemon!" voices out of nowhere shouted. There were three women surrounding us.

"_Oh, God." _I thought annoyingly.

"Hey, ladies." Goemon answered coolly

"Why didn't you stay at the banquet last night?" One woman asked.

"Well, I was tired from all the fighting yester-"

"But you NEVER miss a banquet!" Another woman interrupted.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't feeling it." Goemon shrugged.

"Well, you best be coming to tonight's! It will be a lot better!" The third beamed in excitement.

"Ah, maybe I'll stop by." He smiled at the women.

"Okay, see you tonight Master Goemon!" All three women said in unison as they waved goodbye to Goemon.

Wow they didn't even notice me. I laughed at the thought.

"Why weren't you at the banquet last night?" Goemon asked with a frown.

"Well, when Nobuyuki took me home I got lectured how disrespectful I was to him and to you then he grounded me." I snorted. "Wow, a nineteen year-old getting grounded, how sad." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I see." Goemon started to look at fresh pineapple.

"Plus I didn't want to go because I knew Nobuyuki would be there, and I didn't feel like watching him flirt with women in front of me." I sighed.

"Yeah, I saw him there." Goemon put a couple pineapples in the basket.

"Why didn't you stay? Banquets here are very fun." I tilted my head.

"I wasn't feeling it." Goemon's face blushed.

Wait, is Goemon blushing? That's strange I wonder why.

"Ah." I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Are you going to go to tonight's? Or are you still grounded?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll be there." I gave him a glare. "Don't make fun of me."

"Ha, okay maybe I'll stay longer since you'll be there." Goemon blushed again.

Why does he keep blushing?

"Um, okay." I grinned. "Should be a good time!"

"That's strange." Goemon examined me.

"What?!" I felt self-conscious.

"You are being nice to me?" Goemon laughed.

"Don't get used to it!" I smirked.

"I think you are starting to like me." Goemon ruffled my hair.

"No…" I blushed.

I'm not going to be like every girl he meets that fall for him. I promised this over and over in my head. Goemon is a lot nicer and sweeter than Nobuyuki, but he still is full of himself.

"Anya?" A voice called out.

"Yes?" I answered bluntly. What is with all these girls coming around here, if they want to talk to Goemon then just talk to him when I am not around.

"Why are you hanging with Master Goemon?! You do have a fiancé you know!" The girl said coldly.

"He's just helping me out pick out food for my grandmother." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe Master Goemon can help me pick out food!" She spat. "I don't have a fiancé!"

"I'll pass." Goemon said smoothly.

"She wont give you what you want." She hissed.

"Hm? I don't want anything from her." Goemon frowned. "Besides she's not my type."

Why does he keep saying things like this; Okay, I get it, I'm not the prettiest woman in the world, but does he have to keep saying it?!

"Well am I your type?" She batted her eyes as she touched his arm.

"Sure." Goemon gave her a gentle smile.

Ugh, why does my chest hurt? My chest hurt another time too? That's right, when I thought Hiroko was his fiancée. Why does it hurt so much? I never felt this feeling before.

"I'll leave you to alone then." I muttered.

"No, I'm still helping you." Goemon looked at me confused.

"No, no I'm pretty much done here." I went to grab the basket from Goemon but he pulled it closer to his chest.

"Well, let's go see your grandmother." Goemon held the basket tight.

"Um." I didn't know what is going on. If you told the girl that she's your type and I'm not then why do you want to still help me?

"Goemon forget her. I'm more fun." The girl laughed

"I'll pass." Goemon put his arm around my waist. "Let's go, Anya."

"Fine!" The girl stomped off.

"Wait, why did you…" I didn't even know how to ask him what just happened.

"So, are we going to your grandmother's or not?" He cut me off.

"Ah, okay." I shrugged. It's not worth pondering about.

We both left the markets and went to my grandmother's house. Sora was in the backyard hanging some laundry outside.

"Anya!" Sora rushed over to us.

"Hey, sis." I patted her head.

"Goemon is here too!" Sora jumped up and down. "I'm sure grandmother will like him!"

"Really?" Goemon gently smiled.

"I doubt it." I felt my face getting red. I think she will judge him. Every time she hears good stories and tales of Goemon she just snorts and says, "He's nothing but a playboy and he's no good." Maybe it's a bad idea that Goemon is here. I didn't think anything of it before. Oh, man.

"Anya? Are you back?" My grandmother came to greet us in the backyard.

"Hi, grandmother." I gave her a big hug.

"Ah, Anya!" She hugged me just as tight.

"Grandmother, this is Goemon Ishikawa!" Sora interrupted.

"_Oh no." _This is no good.

"Huh?" Grandmother stared at Goemon and gasped. "THIS GIRL IS OFF THE MARKET!" She began to scream.

"Grandmother, it's not like that!" I stood between her and Goemon.

"No, I understand why she's mad. She's protecting you." Goemon scratched his red hair.

"Why do you bring this man whore in my house!" Grandmother snapped.

"Please, stop! We are just acquaintances!" I pleaded.

Goemon gave me a look. Why is he glaring at me? Was he mad I said acquaintances?

"Anya, you complain about your fiancé, but this man right here is a lot worse." Grandmother shook her head.

"Please give him a chance!" Sora chimed in.

"I'm going to start making lunch." She muttered as she went inside.

"I am so sorry." I felt horrible for my grandmother's actions but I'm just like her. I would snap to if I had a granddaughter bring a man that is a playboy.

"No, I get it all the time." Goemon grinned.

"Of course." I glared at him coldly.

"Relax." Goemon laughed gently. "Sora, let me help you hang the rest of the laundry."

"No, no I got it!" Sora argued.

Goemon ignored her and started to hang up some clothes on the clothing line. I could not help but watch, but I think he knew I was staring at him because he kept looking at me and kept smirking.

After Goemon and Sora hung up all the laundry it was time for lunch. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. My grandmother asked plenty of questions about his missions. She also kept teasing him and he seemed to really enjoy it. She also asked about Hiroko because she heard so many wonderful stories from the villagers about her. Goemon without hesitation gave full details about her. He seemed very interested in my grandmother because he would listen and answer to everything she wanted to know and say. After we all ate lunch I went to clear the table.

"I'll help you!" Goemon stood up and started to grab some dirty plates.

"You sure like to help, don't you?" I bit my lip.

"What a gentleman, but I still don't trust you!" Grandmother smiled.

I think she is warming up to him though. We both went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. After a long silence, Goemon splashed me with dirty water!

"Hey!" I gasped, but then I threw some dirty water on him.

"Ha!" Goemon kept throwing water at me.

We both kept splashing each other until we realized we were both soaked and we got the whole kitchen floor wet. Sora and grandmother came in the kitchen and laughed.

"You best be cleaning this mess, you two!" Grandmother handed me the mop.

We both looked at each other and started to howl. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Who knew cleaning dishes would be fun?

After we got the kitchen back in shape, Goemon, Sora and I left my grandmother's house.

"Well, I better get a bath before this banquet tonight." Goemon chuckled.

"Yes, me too." I smiled.

"You are definitely going to this banquet, right?" Goemon tilled his head.

Why does he care if I go to the banquet or not?

"Um, yes." I nodded.

"Okay, see you then." Goemon waved and walked away.

Sora and I walked back to our own home and went into my bedroom. Sora was helping me pick out a kimono for the banquet tonight.

"You should wear something sexy because Goemon will be there!" Sora teased.

"Sora, Goemon and I aren't like that. He is no good, just like grandmother said." I looked through my closet at the different kimonos. It's sad to say that he's no good, but this is reality, he's no prince charming… Well, no man is.

"But, you stuck up for him at grandmother's!" Sora rolled around my futon.

"Because no one deserves to get yelled at like that!" I grabbed a pretty purple kimono that is very low cut in the front and very form fitting.

"You usually don't care! Especially when she yells at Nobuyuki!" Sora stared at my purple kimono in my hand. "That's pretty and sexy! Goemon will love it!"

"I'm not wearing this for Goemon." I said as I was looking for shoes to match.

"Oh, so it's for Nobuyuki!" Sora joked.

"Funny." I gave her a death stare and continued to look for my shoes. I finally found some light brown sandals that will match. Next I need to find a head comb that will match… Ah, this will work! I found a bright silver comb with dark purple gems on it. I'll just put my hair up and put the hair comb in!

My mother came up the stairs to check on Sora and I.

"Honey, everything okay?" She asked

"Yes, she's just making sure she looks good for Goe-" Sora started to explain but I cut her off.

"No, I just want to make sure I look good for me!" I tried to cover myself.

"Anya…" Mother looked at me in disappointment. "You know you are getting married to Nobuyuki, plus I can tell by Goemon's personality he isn't thinking of marriage anytime soon." My mother sat on the futon next to Sora.

"Mother it's not like that… Sora was kidding." I shook my head. "I don't want to keep talking about Nobuyuki anymore. I swear that's all I hear about every damn day!"

"Anya." My mother gave me a concern look.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

My mother got up and left the room.

"She looked mad…" Sora whispered.

"I'm not worried about it. She's not the one in an arranged marriage." I dismissed the fact my mother is upset with me. Why would she agree with my father in this decision, like is she also trying to make my life miserable like my father?

I looked outside my window and was shocked how it was starting to get dark. Did I seriously take this long to pick out a kimono? I sat on my futon next to Sora.

"I wish I was going with you, but father said I'm way to young." Sora hung her head.

"Me too." I sighed. "You would make the banquets extra fun."

"Well, I'll leave you alone to do your makeup." Sora gave me a small smile and left my room.

I started to do my makeup. I was going to put dark purple eye shadow on my eyelids. Then I put black eyeliner on the top and bottom on my eyes. Finally I put a little bit of pink blush and light pink lipstick.

"Anya?" Naomi came barging in my room.

She looked really pretty. She had on a dark red kimono on. The kimono was form fitting just like mine, and she let her hair down.

"You look really pretty, Naomi." I checked her out. She really does look stunning.

"So do you!" Naomi gasped. "Sora told me you were dressing up for Goemon."

"Please don't do this to me too." I shook my head.

My father out of nowhere came in my room. "You best be behaving tonight, and make sure you hang with Nobuyuki the whole time."

"Yes father." I dismissed him. I'm not in the mood to hear him before I go out.

"I'm serious! I'll ask him!" My father shouted.

"OKAY!" I shouted back.

"Watch your tone." My father pointed at me and stormed out of my room.

"Geez." I started to change.

"You'll be too busy hanging with Goemon." Naomi whispered.

"Ugh, no I'll just hangout with you!" I fixed my hair to make sure it was perfect. "Let's go."

Naomi and I walked out of my house and started to walk in town. It was a beautiful night for a banquet. The sky was full of small stars and it's a full moon out! The whole town was full of lanterns that were different colors and they were all of course lite up. Everyone in town was going to the big mansion that was own by the village's headman were the banquet was held. As we entered I notice everyone was drunk already.

"Man, we should've pre-gamed." I stared at all the drunken people.

"Well, let's start drinking and catch up!" Naomi grabbed my hand and took me to where all different kinds of sake was scattered all over the table.

We both poured ourselves sake and cheered.

"To new beginnings." Naomi cling my glass with hers.

"To new beginnings." I repeated.

We both chugged our glasses until nothing was left. Then we both hurried and poured another glass full. I scanned the room and the first thing I spotted was Goemon surrounding by a lot of girls from the village. They all were touching him and giggled while he was talking.

"Ha." I chugged my second glass.

Naomi saw Goemon and frowned. "Oh."

"I don't care!" I brushed it off. "We are here to have fun, so finish your glass!"

Naomi chugged her glass and we both poured another glass without hesitation.

"Shouldn't we slow down?" Noami stared at her glass. "We aren't heavy drinkers."

"You worry to much." I punched her arm.

We both chugged our third glass and we both poured a fourth glass full.

"Hey there." I felt someone's hand on my shoulders.

"Oh hey." I turned to see Goemon staring at me.

"Hi Master Goemon!" Naomi grinned.

"You guys sure are drinking a lot… " Goemon gave us both a concern look. "Shouldn't you slow down?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "We can handle ourselves."

"Maybe he's right." Naomi took a sip of her drink.

"We'll be fine." I took a sip of my drink too. "Well, I hope you have a great time, Goemon." I grabbed Naomi's arm and we headed into a different room.

"Why did you leave him?" Naomi asked confusingly.

"Girls night!" I smiled. Honestly, I don't know why I did that. I guess I was nervous. He looked really good tonight… Well, he ALWAYS looks good but still… He's very intimidating.

We both chugged our drinks.

"Ugh, I'll get us another one." Naomi grabbed my glass and went back into the other room.

The whole house was beautiful. It was full of beautiful pink and purple flowers. There were also yellow lanterns around the rooms. I then saw Hiroko across the room with a handsome man. She looked at me and then waved. I waved back and her and the handsome man came walking towards me.

"Anya!" Hiroko gave me a big hug.

"How are you, Hiroko?" I embraced her hug.

"I am wonderful!" She looked at the handsome man. "Oh, this is Osamu… My fiancé!"

Osamu smiled gently and put his hand out. "Ah, you are the girl Goemon has been talking about."

I shook his hand. "Wh-What?" Goemon has been talking about me?

"Oh, it is good things don't worry." Hiroko patted my shoulder. "You look beautiful by the way!"

"Thank you." I felt good for her to give me a compliment for her being a beautiful woman and all.

"Did you see Goemon yet?" Hiroko asked in excitement.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Hiroko tilted her head.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I faked a smile.

"He's with a lot of girls, isn't he?" Osamu shook his head.

"Yeah, no big deal." I said acting as if it didn't bother me. I mean it isn't a big deal. Why should I care?

"Here!" Naomi came out of nowhere and handed me another drink of sake. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Hiroko and her fiancé, Osamu." I took a sip of my sake. "And this is my best friend, Naomi! She'll be joining this war with me."

"Oh my God!" Naomi squealed. "I can't believe I am meeting Hiroko Kasumi and Osamu Yoshio!"

"Very nice to meet you too." Hiroko blushed.

"Yes, very nice to meet you." Osamu scratched his blue hair.

"Goemon is looking for you!" Naomi pinched my arm. "Go talk to him."

"Um, okay…" I chugged my glass of sake.

"Geez, why are you nervous?" Naomi snorted.

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"Yeah, that's why you chugged your sake." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I stormed off to the room Naomi and I were first at.

Goemon was standing in the middle of the room with women surrounding him yet again. I kind of felt bad for him though, it looks like he can't even breathe but he seems to pull it off just fine. I mean he is used to it, I guess. Goemon seemed distracted, though. He keeps looking around the huge room. Who would he be looking for?

Goemon looked straight at me and started to walk towards me. "There you are." He took a sip of his sake.

"Hi." I looked behind him and saw all the women glaring at me.

"So, why did you just leave me here?" Goemon pinched my cheek.

"You seemed busy with all the women." I said jokingly as I rubbed my cheek that Goemon pinched.

"Ha." Goemon shrugged his shoulders. "You drunk yet?"

"Nope." I lied. I kind of felt a little lightheaded. It hit me when I came to meet up with him.

Goemon touched my cheeks with both hands. "That's why your face is all red."

"Wh-what?" I backed away and felt my warm cheeks.

Goemon laughed and chugged his sake. "Want more?"

"Sure." I answered casually.

We both headed to the table full of sake and Goemon poured sake for himself and I.

"You look very beautiful." Goemon handed me the glass of sake.

"Thanks." I chugged my glass of sake.

"Please slow down." Goemon gave me a dirty look. "You keep chugging every drink you got so far."

"How do you know?" I asked innocently.

Goemon blushed. "I was watching you."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't get in a bad situation."

"Ha, like what?"

"Like a man to take advantage of you." Goemon took a sip of his sake.

"Ah, like you?" I snorted.

"Ha, you aren't my type." Goemon said coolly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll let you get back to these women that are your type." I turned my back on Goemon and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Goemon grabbed my arm. "Why are you mad?"

"I AM NOT MAD!"

Goemon pressed his pointer finger on my lips. "Shhh, you're too loud."

I felt a little drunk and my head keeps spinning. The alcohol is finally kicking in. "I'm not loud at all."

"Geez you can't handle your alcohol…" Goemon smirked.

"I totally can handle my alcohol!" I disagreed.

"Anya!" I felt someone grabbing my arm.

I turned around and saw Nobuyuki. "What do YOU want?" I spat.

Nobuyuki pulled me into his embrace. "Come here. You are MY future wife and you are hanging with me and my friends."

"I don't think she wants nothing to do with you." Goemon said casually.

"Psh, I don't know why you keep bothering with her. She doesn't sleep around and if she did she would do it with me!" Nobuyuki glared at Goemon.

I tried to get out of Nobuyuki's embrace but his hold on me was too strong. "Let go." I whimpered.

"Stop resisting. We are going to see my friends." Nobuyuki pulled me away from Goemon.

"I looked back at him and mouthed "Goodbye."

Nobuyuki dragged me to where his friends were in the other room. He let go of me and started to flirt with a woman that was next to him.

"_Why would he drag me away when he's too busy with another woman?" _I thought. Then I looked around the room for my friends and saw Naomi, Hiroko and Osamu still in the same place before I left them. I hurried over to them.

"Ah, where's Goemon?" Naomi asked looking around the room.

"Nobuyuki dragged me away from him, so…" I sighed.

"Oh." Naomi frowned.

"Look! Yamato is talking to a woman!" Hiroko interrupted. "I'm shocked he usually doesn't bother talking to girls."

"_Yamato? Oh, that's right he's one of the high-ranking ninjas I met in the forest that seemed very rude."_ I watched as Yamato was talking to the woman. That's strange… I have the same kimono as her in my closet. Wait a minute… I have the same hairpin too. I kept examining her then I realize something… I started to walk towards Yamato and the woman.

"Anya, where are you going?" Naomi questioned.

I ignored her then grabbed the woman from behind and turned her around so I was facing her. "Sora!?"

"Ah, Anya…" Sora didn't look like she was happy to see me.

It hardly looked like Sora, though. She put on her makeup so dark that she looks like she would be my age, and my kimono also made her look older.

"What are you doing here?! Father will kill you!" I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, your that girl I met yesterday." Yamato interrupted. "Is this your older sister?"

"Ugh, younger sister…" I muttered.

"Not that much younger, right?" Yamato took a sip of his sake.

"Um, she's fourteen." I scratched my head.

Yamato spit his sake back in his cup. "WHAT?!"

"No, she's lying." Sora whined.

Yamato's face was beat red. "Oh… Goemon, hi."

"Goemon?" I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Where's your fiancé?" Goemon chuckled.

"Please stop teasing me. It's bad enough I have to deal with him." I muttered. "I need another drink."

"I'll get you one." Goemon winked.

"That's not a good idea." Yamato cleared his throat.

"I told you she's not my type." Goemon turned his back and started to walk into the other room.

"Where's Goemon going now?" Naomi walked towards us.

"To get me another drink." I answered.

"Haven't you had enough?" Naomi shook her head.

"No." I lied.

"Is that Sora?" Naomi eyed her up. "You are going to get yourself and Anya in trouble you know."

"That's why I need another drink." I rolled my eyes.

Hiroko and Osamu walked towards us as well. They both were staring at Sora.

"Who's your little friend, Yamato?" Hiroko teased.

"Yes, you never usually talk to anyone…" Osamu added.

"Ugh, no one." Yamato's face got red again.

Who knew Yamato would be shy? When I met him he seemed emotionless.

"I'm Sora." She chimed in.

"She's my fourteen-year-old sister." I added.

"Oh." Hiroko and Osamu said in unison.

"She looks older." Hiroko examined her

"That's because she took MY kimono and put on MY makeup." I scowled at Sora.

"That's Sora?!" Goemon said out of nowhere. "Ha! Who knew Yamato was into younger women." Goemon handed me a drink.

Naomi, Osamu, Hiroko and I started to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Goemon!" Yamato shouted in embarrassment. "I didn't know she was that young!"

"Sure…" Goemon took a sip of his sake. "Should I stay and hangout with you or will your fiancé get mad again?"

I chugged my sake. "I don't care."

"Anya, you are drinking way too much!" Naomi grabbed my drink. "Ugh, it's empty."

"I'll get her another drink." Goemon grabbed the glass out of Naomi's hand.

"Um, Goemon this girl has been through a lot. Don't you think?" Hiroko gave Goemon a dirty look.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her. She's not my type." Goemon gave a dirty look back. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, I get it." I muttered.

Goemon gave me a satisfied look. "Oh? Don't like me saying that?"

"I don't care!" I blushed. "Trust me!"

"Okay…" Goemon wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Huh?" I was shocked he was touching me like this.

"Goemon!" Hiroko snapped.

"I'm not doing anything." Goemon gripped tighter on my waist.

"So, what does sake taste like?" Sora changed the subject and grabbed Yamato's glass. Sora took a big gulp of it. "Ugh, it's awful! How do you people drink this stuff?"

"Yamato how could you let her drink that!" Hiroko slapped Yamato's head.

"I didn't think she would drink it…" Yamato's eyes widened.

"Sora, no more!" I went to grab the glass out of her hands but she gulped the rest down.

"Huh, I guess it's not that bad." Sora handed the empty glass back to Yamato. "More please!"

Yamato stared at the glass in confusion.

"No more!" I pointed at her.

"Fine…" Sora whispered and walked away.

I watched her leave and let out a deep sigh. "I'm dead."

"Yes you are…" A voice behind me said.

"Nobuyuki." I turned around to face him.

"I told you to stay away from her." Nobuyuki stared at Goemon.

"But I can't keep my hands off her." Goemon said as he caressed my waist.

I got flustered. "Just go talk to your other girls and let me enjoy the banquet."

"No!" Nobuyuki grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Goemon. "I'm allowed to have a good time, as for you, you have to stay in the corner and wait for me to speak to you."

Goemon grabbed my other arm and pulled me back towards him. "Leave this girl alone or I'll snap your neck. Goemon threatened calmly.

I gripped onto Goemon. "It's not worth it, Goemon."

"Yes, it is." He let me go and walked towards Nobuyuki.

"Ha, I'm not threatened by you, Goemon." Nobuyuki laughed.

People from the banquet all stopped their conversations with each other and circled around Nobuyuki and Goemon.

"Are they fighting for Anya?" One woman from the crowd whispered.

"I don't know, I bet Goemon will win though! He's a legend." A man answered.

Everyone watched and examined Goemon and Nobuyuki as they both got into their fighting stances.

Sora pushed through the crowd and stumbled next to me. "What's going on?!"

"You're drunk aren't you?" I flicked Sora's forehead.

"He-y!" Sora slurred. "I only drank a couple more drinks!"

"Oh, shit." Yamato grunted. "Why is he getting involved with this?!"

"Cause he's interested in her." Hiroko winked at me.

"Hmph." Yamato examined Goemon and Nobuyuki.

"Throw the first punch, Goemon!" Nobuyuki shouted.

"No, you first. It better be your best because I'm going with one blow out." Goemon said smoothly.

"As you wish." Nobuyuki ran towards Goemon and went to throw a punch.

"Ha." Goemon immediately grabbed his punch with one hand.

Amazing! He didn't even have to struggle! Nobuyuki looked shocked as Goemon tightened Nobuyuki's fist. Goemon got his other hand and punched Nobuyuki real hard in his face. Goemon punched his face so hard that everyone in the room heard a big smack. Everyone in the room gasped, and Nobuyuki fell to the ground.

"Bastard." Nobuyuki got on his knees and covered his bruised cheek with his hand.

Everyone stared at Goemon then everyone all clapped and cheered for him. Goemon smiled in his glory.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Not bad, huh?" He gave me a grin and patted me on the shoulders.

"ANYA! SORA!" A loud voice screamed out of nowhere.

"_Shit, it's father." _

"Dad?" Sora gasped.

"Don't say anything! We don't want him to know you're drunk!" I whispered in Sora's ear.

"What are you doing here, Sora? You are supposed to be in bed!" My father shouted in her face.

"She was checking if I was okay, Father." I covered for her. "What are you doing here?"

"To get you two!" He grabbed Sora's and mine's wrists.

"But, father!" I argued.

"No, you should've took her straight home when you saw her here!" He started to drag us.

"She's too busy hanging with Goemon!" Nobuyuki ran up to us with his hand still over his cheek. "He's also trying to sleep with her, and I went to protect her but he punched me."

"He's lying!" I shouted.

My father's face darkened as he looked at Goemon. "You stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"But, fa-" Sora went to speak.

"Why does your breath smell like alcohol?" My father snapped.

"Um…" Sora tried to avoid my father's gaze.

"Home now!" Father pointed at the door.

Sora and I looked down at the ground and started to walk out of the house.

Everyone in the house was silent and I didn't bother to look back at everyone's reaction because I was too embarrassed. I felt bad for Goemon for saving me from Nobuyuki. That's the first person that ever stood up for me like that. Too bad I don't have the strength to stick up for him against my father. Maybe because I know I would lose. Either way I respect Goemon more than Nobuyuki and even more than my father even though I know I am not his type. This night was really eventful to bad it had to end badly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fate Vs Destiny

Chapter 3

Fate Vs. Destiny

After walking home from the banquet (which felt like eternity) Sora and I tried to sneak upstairs to our rooms, but father grabbed both of our wrists and pointed to sit on the couch in the living room. Katashi was sitting on the chair and stared at us in disappointment.

"Unbelievable." Katashi said in a low voice.

"Brother…" I stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

Mother came in the living room and stood next to father. She looked at Sora and I like we were criminals. She started to tear up.

"Mom, please don't cry-" I began to speak.

"Silence! You both are too drunk to talk! Just listen!" My father held his hand high, so I wouldn't speak anymore.

He was right. My head is still spinning and my vision is blurry. I can also tell Sora is on the same level as me because she keeps blinking repeatedly.

"Anya you are leaving for war with your brother and Nobuyuki in FIVE days…" My father began to lecture.

"I know…" I muttered.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" My father screamed.

Sora and I both jumped up, startled. Oh, man… He's REALLY pissed. I don't think I will be able to get out of this one…

"Not only are you NOT ready for war, but you are setting a bad example for Sora!" My father pointed at Sora.

"I wanted to com-" Sora spoke calmly.

"SILENCE!" My father growled.

"Honey, maybe we should just lecture them tomorrow morning…" Mother spoke in a soft tone. "They are too drunk."

"Fine." My father flared his nostrils. "Go to bed. We will continue this in the morning!"

Sora and I immediately got up from the couch and rushed upstairs. Sora tripped going up, though. She seriously isn't making this easy, that's for sure.

I went into my room and closed the door lightly behind me. I stumbled into my futon and stared at the ceiling. Why can't my life be easier? Why don't I have a choice whether I wanted to marry a jerk or not? Why also didn't I have a choice if I wanted to go to war or not? Just because father and Katashi are for it doesn't mean I am. Sometimes I wonder if I could just runaway from my fate. Go to Asami Island and start a new life. Asami is my destiny not this village. I sighed in frustration. Is my life going to keep getting worse? As I was pondering about my life I heard a knock on my window. It startled me. I slowly got out of my futon and walked towards the window.

"_Should I open it?"_ I slowly opened the window and looked outside. That's strange… No one is here… I looked down and there was nothing but darkness.

"Hey there." A familiar voice whispered.

"Goemon?!" I looked around but I couldn't see him.

"Sh!" He hissed.

"Ah!" I see him! He's standing on a tree branch that was directly next to my bedroom. _"Duh."_

"Can I come in?" He gently smiled at me.

"I think you caused enough trouble." I giggled.

"I'll be quiet." He jumped from the tree branch to my window and he pulled himself up and came in my room.

I wonder why he came to see me this late at night?

"So…" Goemon patted me on the head.

"Why are you here?" I accidently asked too loudly.

"Shhh!" Goemon put his hand over my mouth. "Your parents will hear us!" He whispered in my ear. I felt his breath on me and it tickled.

"Mmmm." I tried to talk but he wont move his hand away from my mouth!

"Shit!" Goemon threw me on my futon and ran and hid in my closet.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs… I sure hope it isn't my father… I closed my eyes tightly and I heard my bedroom door slowly opened.

"Anya?" I heard my mom's concern voice.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Yes?"

"Whom were you talking to?" She asked as she sat on the foot of my futon.

"No one… You are hearing things." I said innocently.

"Oh." My mother sighed. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait till the morning? I don't feel well." I moaned.

"I honestly think we wont have time to talk, just the two of us…" My mother stared at me.

"Why you say that?"

"You know how your father is… He got to be the one to set you girls straight! Plus I wanted to tell you something that will just be between us two."

"Okay…" I sighed.

"I know you think your life is unfair and I want to apologize. I was just like you when I was your age." My mother patted my feet.

"Oh?" I really didn't feel like hearing her stories. It's not going to change how I feel.

"You see I was in an arranged marriage. Thanks to my father…"

"Yeah, with my father, right?" I cut her off.

"No…" My mother sighed. "It was with someone else."

"Huh?" I was so confused. My mother and I never talk about her past, well I never asked.

"Well, your father and I were childhood friends and I fell for your father, but we knew it would never work because my father was friends with the headman of the village at the time, plus your father was a BIG playboy back in the day…"

"Wait, my father? No way!" I was shocked. My father doesn't come across as a player at all!

"It's true… Well, anyways… The headman had a son that is the same age as me, and the headman and my father decided to set up an arranged marriage. I wasn't for the marriage at all, but I didn't have a say so." My mom sighed deeply.

"But didn't grandma object?" I asked.

"No, your grandmother never argued with my father."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, the headman's son and I were to get married after he came back from the war. Which would be a year… Your father was also going to war. A year pasted and both your father and the headman's son came back to the village. Your father admitted that he was always in love with me and wanted me to settle down and get married to me. I always felt the same way, but I didn't want to disobey my father. So, I told your father no and later that night I found out how the headman's son was sleeping around while he was shipped off to war, and your father told women he was madly in love with some other woman and was going to ask her to marry him when he comes home to his village. I pleaded to my father after hearing such things, but my father wanted nothing to do with your father. He felt poorly about him because of his reputation, and he thought the headman's son would benefit me more. After the argument with my father I went to find your father and asked him if we could run away together, but he wouldn't allow it. Your father said that he would talk with my father and everything will be all right. Your father went on his knees and begged my father, but he wouldn't listen. Days passed and I was to get married to the headman's son in a couple weeks. Everyone that day was circling around two people and I went outside my house to see what was going on. Your father declared a dual for my hand in marriage-"

"Oh, wow…" I gasped in excitement.

My mother gave me a warm smiled and continued with her story. "Yes, then the headman's son agreed to this dual. They both drew their swords and began to swing their swords at each other. The battle felt like it was going on for a long time because they both kept blocking and dodging each other's attacks. Finally your father swung his sword at the headman's son's arm, making the headman's son drop his sword. Then your father aimed his sword at the headman's son's throat, and of course, the headman's son called mercy. My father was in the crowd watching and seemed very please. He then told the headman how he wants to cancel this arrange marriage and then agreed for your father and I to get married."

"Ah…" I felt my eyes widened. "But, if my father got you out of your arrange marriage then why would he arranged a marriage for me to marry someone when I was just born?"

"Because, like my father, he wants what he thinks is best for you." My mother answered.

"But…"

"The reason why I told you my love story, Anya, is because the moral of the story is if there's someone that is right for you then nothing will get in your way. No arrange marriage, nothing. I wanted you to hear that I was in your situation. Your father isn't trying to be unfair he's just trying to make sure you have a perfect life."

"But, it's not perfect…" I complained.

"I believe you..." My mother sighed. "I know Nobuyuki is no good, I can tell."

"Then why would you let me get married to him?" I glared at her.

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm saying if you really want out of this marriage then you have to figure it out. It doesn't mean you have to fight your father every day about it, but show him he's not the one." My mother patted me on the head. "You'll find someone who will take your breath away."

"I guess." I pouted. "How will I show father Nobuyuki is not the one?"

"When time comes, you'll know the answer." My mother got up and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Anya and so does your father."

With that my mother left my room, shutting the door on the way out. Why would she tell me her past story then tell me to figure out how to get rid of my arrange marriage. At least help me! I groaned in frustration. My closet door, without a noise, slowly opened.

"That was a good story." Goemon said walking towards me.

"No it's not!" I pouted.

"Don't pout!" Goemon commanded.

"How can't I?" I threw my arms in the air. "It doesn't make sense…"

"Why don't we get some fresh air and forget about this?" Goemon suggested as he reached his hand out.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Where we going to go?" I asked.

"Away from here." Goemon grinned. "Get on my back."

"Wh-What?" I looked at him confused.

"Just come on, trust me!" Goemon crouched down. "It'll be fun! I'll give you a piggyback ride!"

"Ugh, Okay…" I went behind Goemon and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Goemon slowly got up and he turned his neck so he was seeing me. "Wrap your legs around me."

I did as he says and he walked towards my bedroom window.

"Hold on." He ordered and with that he jumped out the window and landed on the same tree branch he was standing on earlier.

Goemon turned his head to make sure I was okay and in one quick motion he jumped on the roof of my house. He then jumped from one roof to another. Wow, he's really fast! I held on to him tight and looked around. The village was pitch black. All the paper lanterns that were lite up where all burned out and all the houses' lights were out, and as Goemon kept jumping from roof to roof I felt the night breeze hitting me. It felt very good and I couldn't help but giggle. Finally Goemon stopped on top of someone's roof and I slowly got off his back.

"Had fun?" Goemon gave me a wicked look.

"Yeah, I did…" I admitted.

He both sat down on the roof. I looked up at the night sky and the stars were still shinning bright. The moon was full and just like the stars, still bright. I felt my hair being blown around from the wind. I glanced over at Goemon, who was sitting right next to me and he was staring at the night sky. He seemed he was lost in thought. His dark red hair and his kimono were blowing from the wind. He turned his head and he saw me staring at him. I blushed with embarrassment and immediately turned my head.

"Your family really cares about you…" Goemon said calmly.

"What makes you think that?!" I gave him a confused look. "My father is forcing me to get married and my mother is secretly telling me to rebel against it. None of it makes sense." I deeply sighed.

"No, your father is trying his best to make sure you have a bright future whether you think it's wrong or not, and your mother is telling you to follow your heart." Goemon explained.

"How do you know all this and you only met them in a short period of time?" I asked. How can he get my parents when I can't?

"It's not hard… You are reading too much into it." Goemon answered causally.

"Was your parents like mine? You weren't born in Takara village right? What was your childhood village like?" I was curious about Master Goemon's past and for some reason, I want to learn more about him. He seems like an interesting person.

"My childhood village is very small, nothing special." Goemon said dismissing my other questions.

"Oh." Maybe I shouldn't have asked? Didn't think those questions were that personal to him.

We both sat there in silence as we continued to stare at the night sky.

"So, are you going to start training more these last five days here?" Goemon asked.

"No, I'm going to enjoy my last five days in this village with Sora." I sighed. "I'm really going to miss her."

"You two seem very close." Goemon wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

It made me jump, but I immediately relaxed. "Yeah…"

"But, you should train more, this war is no joke." Goemon gave me a concern look.

"Okay, father." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious…" Goemon frowned. "I'm sure your father, your mother, Katashi and Sora would be very hurt if you died on the battlefield."

I always thought about the fact of me dying from war, but I still continue to live my life. I'm not going to worry about the "what if's", but worry about what's going on right now and how I'm going to live my life to the fullest. My father was going to make me wait a couple years, but I wanted to go into war the same time, as Naomi, and I needed a break from my father for a year. I'm sure going to miss Sora, though.

"You think I would die?" I asked innocently.

Goemon's face-hardened. "If you don't take it seriously. I'm going to have to check up on you constantly..."

"Why do you want to protect me so much?" Goemon and I only knew each other for a short period of time and he's already saved me twice, but why does he want to still help me?

"Because you need it." Goemon smirked.

"Ha…." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to have to check on you before and after my missions…" Goemon said, as he was lost in thought.

"I'll be okay, Goemon." I laughed. "I don't know why you would be worried."

"Because you seem to get a lot in trouble." Goemon shook his head, laughing.

I couldn't help but to laugh with him, but something in my mind about him was bothering me…

"What are you sulking about now?" Goemon tilted his head.

"Random question, but…" I began to ask, but I couldn't put it into words…

"Yes?" Goemon raised his eyebrows.

"Are you just like Nobuyuki?"

Goemon began to laugh. "Ha, I'm a lot worst than him, trust me."

My chest began to tighten up. How can it be? I mean, yes it seems like Goemon can get a lot more women than Nobuyuki, and he does seem a lot more confident than him… But, for only hanging out with Goemon for a couple days he seemed like he somewhat had a heart. Maybe I just think these things because he saved me a couple times, or maybe his charm is finally getting to me.

Goemon was examining me. "I'm sorry, Anya but I'm just being honest…"

"All guys are like you and Nobuyuki... It's fine." I gave him a weak smile.

"Never let a man control your life, and don't show a man your emotions…" Goemon smiled slightly.

"Huh, why?" Why would he say something so random?

"Because they would win, silly." Goemon patted my head.

"Isn't when two people love each other competition isn't even a part of their lives?"

"True love doesn't really exist…" Goemon stared at the night sky.

What is he talking about? I mean I never fell in love, but I think true love exists for everyone…

"So when you are with all those women-"

"It's just my pleasure needs…" Goemon interrupted.

"I see…" I looked below us. "Wow, I just realize we are really high up!"

"Ha, guess we are." Goemon chuckled.

We both exchanged smiles and continued to enjoy this peaceful night. I'm very happy Goemon took me out of the house because it was a big stress reliever. It made me forget about all my worries. Goemon is very arrogant, but he has a good heart even though he declines it. I looked at him and smiled. This is the best night ever.

I woke up from the sun shining from my bedroom window.

"Ughhhhh." I didn't get much sleep because Goemon and I stayed out until it started to get a little light out. I don't want to complain, though… I felt…. Relieved. I stretched out and let out another moan.

"Anya?" I heard Sora outside my bedroom door.

"Come in…" I yawned.

Sora opened the door and laid in my futon with me. "I really don't feel like getting lectured today…"

"Let's sneak out!" I grinned.

"I don't want him to be more angry towards us!" Sora whined.

"Well, if you want to stay and hear him-"

"Okay, okay!" Sora shrugged. "Get dress and let's go!"

I got up and went to my closet. I hurried and changed into a light blue kimono then I brushed my hair since it was all knotted from last night.

"Hurry up!" Sora complained.

"I am, I am!" I hurried to finish combing my hair then I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"Watch and learn…" I gave her a wicked grin.

We both slowly walked downstairs and my father was waiting for us by the front of the door.

"Oh man…" Sora whispered in my ear.

"Sh!" I warned.

We both walked towards father and he gave us a mean look.

"Let's talk…" My father started to clear his throat.

"No time dad! Sora and I are training today!" I said in excitement.

"Oh?" My father looked at me like I had four heads. "Where's Sora's bow?"

"I wanted her to watch me to make sure I'm doing it right." I lied.

"Ah, okay…" Father got out of our way.

Sora and I exit the house in silence. Then we both gave each other a grin and we started to run into town.

It was very breezy this fine morning, but I'm not complaining… It felt amazing! We both started to roam around into town as everyone was out buying things in the town stores.

"Can't believe you got us out of a lecture!" Sora began to praise me.

"I ALWAYS get out of certain things… Why are you just realizing this?" I flicked her head.

"Okay, okay… You're sneaky…" Sora rolled her eyes.

We kept wandering into town until I spotted Katashi… Oh shit…. I grabbed Sora by the arm and we hid behind a fruit stand.

"What is your problem?!" Sora began to shout.

"Sh!" I pointed at Katashi.

We both ducked as we saw Katashi walking towards us, but he walked past the fruit stand.

"Whew…" Sora and I said in unison.

Sora and I slowly rose up from the fruit stand, but I felt someone was touching my shoulder from behind!

"AH!" I shouted and turned around. Oh?

"Whom are you hiding from?" Goemon chuckled.

"Anya, please don't shout like that! Katashi could've heard us!" Sora warned.

"Goemon scared me!" I lightly punched Goemon's arm.

"Ha. So why are you hiding from your brother?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Because we don't want him to see us not training…" I felt my face getting red.

Goemon shook his head. "You are going to skip again…"

"Plus I kind of lied to Father saying that Sora and I would be practicing because we didn't feel like getting lectured about last night." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

Sora started to tug at my kimono. "Anya, I'm hungry!"

I heard Sora's stomach growl and I felt mine doing the same. We didn't have breakfast since we were too worried about getting out of the lecture…

"Yeah, let's go to the café…" My mouth watered at the thought of their delicious pastries and their flavored coffees.

"I'm hungry too and this will be my treat." Goemon gave us a gentle smile. "I heard your café here is very good."

"Woo-hoo! Free Food!" Sora cheered.

"Okay, okay… Let's go!" I grinned at the two of them.

As we walked into the café, we immediately took a seat at a small table. The café was packed, but it is always packed! Everyone in the village loves to come to the café for social matters or meetings. It is a very relaxing place to just hangout and enjoy a pastry or two. Naomi and I come here everyday before training (or when I would skip training). The room was full of loud conversations from everyone talking and laughing… I also smell the fresh pastries that just came out of the oven!

"Don't you think Katashi will find us here since you ALWAYS get caught being in here?!" Sora freaked.

"We'll be fine… Besides I got to get my hands on a chocolate muffin!" I licked my lips.

"You seem like you don't care if you get in trouble, huh?" Goemon tilted his head.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I snorted.

A waitress finally came up to our table. "Can I help you?" She then looked at Goemon and she blushed. "I definitely want to help you."

Goemon gave her a smirk. "I may take you up on that offer."

The waitress' face got really red. "Well, maybe after your done eating we can go out in the back…" She rocked back and forth.

Oh no my chest is hurting again and my stomach isn't doing to well either… Why is this making me feel nauseous?

"I'll think about it…" Goemon answered coolly.

Does he do this with every woman?!

"Um, I'll have a cinnamon swirl coffee cake and chocolate milk." Sora ruined the mood between the two.

"Yeah." The waitress gave her a look then looked at me. "And you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hazelnut coffee and a chocolate muffin."

"Ah…" The waitress didn't sound like she wanted to assist Sora and I.

"I'll have the same thing as her." Goemon stretched his arms up and pointed at me.

"Of course! I'll be right back, Goemon!" The waitress winked and walked away.

"_Wow she sure changed her tune for Goemon though…" _I thought as I deeply let out a sigh.

"And that's how you get fast service." Goemon said proudly.

"Wait, so you flirted with her so we would get our food faster?" I asked in confusion. "That's kind of low…"

"Hey, whatever benefits me in the long way…" Goemon yawned.

I remembered what he told me last night…

"_It's just my pleasure needs…" _I let those words run through my head over and over again.

"Anya?" Goemon looked at me with concern eyes.

"Yeah… What?" I shook my head so I would snap out of it.

"Nothing." Goemon said in a small voice as he was studying me.

The waitress came back with all our foods… Wow she was fast! Well, thanks to Goemon. I scowled at Goemon as he smiled at the waitress. The waitress placed all our foods in front of us but she put on a show while she was doing it… Or maybe it's my imagination… No, it's definitely obvious! The waitress was bending over making sure her boobs was flowing out of her kimono, and she kept looking at Goemon with a seductive look. It was making me feel sick to my stomach… I don't know if I could even eat my chocolate muffin that I was looking forward to all morning.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Goemon." The waitress said in a sexy tone.

"I will." Goemon smirked.

"Remember…. After you're done…" The waitress cocked her head to the back door of the café.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat without thinking… Why did I do that?

Goemon looked at me and laughed gently, but the waitress gave me an evil smirk and walked away, moving her hips back and forth.

"Wow she can move." Goemon checked her out from behind.

"Yeah, you know what?" I paused and took a deep breath. "I might take this to go… I lost my appetite."

"NO! I'm hungry!" Sora whined with her mouth full of her cinnamon swirl coffee cake.

"Take it with you! Eat it on the way back!" I started to wrap my muffin in napkins and took a couple sips of my hazelnut coffee.

Sora shoved the rest of her coffee cake in her mouth and chugged her chocolate milk. "Ugh, Let's go."

"Wait, I thought you were hungry." Goemon gave me a shocked look. "What has gotten into you?"

"Good day." I stood up and grabbed Sora to urge her to stand up with me.

"Anya?" Goemon went to stand up too, but I lightly pushed his chest.

"No… I'll see you later." I gave him a small smile and Sora and I left the café.

As Sora and I was walking around the village I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I should've known Goemon wasn't as sweet as I first thought. I should've trusted my first instinct on him, but oh well. I mean he saved me twice so I shouldn't feel badly on him, but after admitting to me he pretty much uses women, I couldn't help but to get angry. Wait, was I angry because I know his feelings on women, or is it because I got jealous that he flirted with that waitress. No, I wasn't jealous! Get a hold of yourself, Anya! I knew he was a playboy… I shouldn't act so surprise, I mean he is a ladies man after all. It still bothers me though.

"Anya?" Sora gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Why did we leave Goemon?"

"Because I grew tired of him." I said bluntly.

"No, you were jealous." Sora giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets not talk about it, Sora…"

We kept walking and I saw Naomi talking to a couple village girls by the markets.

"NAOMI!" I called out to her.

Naomi turned her attention to me and shook her head in annoyance.

"Hi." I walked over to her.

"Well, well. Look who skipped out on training again…" Naomi folded her arms.

"Were you with Goemon?" One of the village girls asked, as she looked me up and down. "Rumors say you guys are really close after the banquet last night."

"Yeah, he left right after the banquet after he fought Nobuyuki!" Another village girl chimed in.

"You slept with him, didn't you?!" The third shouted.

"You know he would move to the next one!" The first village girl mocked. "He's done with you!"

"First off, we didn't have sex. I wouldn't be making mistakes by getting USED unlike you dumb girls!" I gritted my teeth. How dare they mock me and shout at me because of Goemon!

"Right…" The second village girl whispered loudly.

"She didn't sleep with him." Naomi said casually. "She's a smart girl."

"You want to go do something since you are done training?" I asked Naomi, changing the subject.

"No, I better head home." She gave me a small smile.

I nodded and left her and the village girls.

Sora and I decided to go into the forest, but as we were walking we saw Katashi standing right in front of the entrance.

"Katashi…" I muttered.

"Skipped practice?" Katashi gave me a stern look.

"No." I lied.

"And you lied to father." Katashi's voice sound very low but sharp.

"I…" My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"You two better go home. Father needs to know the truth." Katashi went to grab my wrist but I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"But, we don't want to get lectured!" Sora pouted.

"NOW!" Katashi shouted very loud, making his face red.

Sora and I looked at each other and all three of us started to walk home. I am not looking forward to this because I know father will be shouting at us for not only skipping training, but for lying about it. I can tell Sora was scared because her face was very pale.

"Don't worry, Sora." I stroked her hair. "I will take full blame."

"No!" Sora immediately shook her head in disagreement. "We BOTH lied. It's my responsibility too."

I gave her a gentle smile and we both linked arms as we kept walking home.

We reached home and father, as usual greeted us.

"Hello, my daughters and son." He gave us a satisfied smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling, father." Katashi looked at father in the eye.

"Huh? Anya, what did you do?" Father stared at me.

_Oh No… He's getting all worked up already!_

"Well…" I began to clear my throat.

"She skipped training and just fooled around all morning." Katashi spoke for me.

_Well, at least I didn't have to explain myself._

Father's face darkened. "Anya, how dare you lie to me like that, and who do you think you are by disobeying your father? You are born in this world to follow MY orders!"

I looked at the ground and tears started to well up in my eyes. I was sick of the same lectures and for my father making me sound like I am not my own person. It makes me sick to my stomach how I am just a puppet to him and not his daughter.

"Daddy…" Sora stared at father in fear. "It was all my fault…"

_What?_ Did Sora just say it was all her fault? No…

"No, she's just trying to be a nice sister." I tried to cover for her as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Sora gets worse and worse each day because she looks up to you! You set an awful example for her!" My father closed his eyes and let out an angry sigh.

"Anya is a great role model!" Sora argued.

"How dare you talk back against me!" Father snapped.

"Stop…" I cried out and tears still kept pouring out my eyes. "I'm sick of you treating me like a puppet and not your daughter! This is my life to live and learn not yours!"

"You live in my house, you follow my rules!" Father pointed upstairs. "Go in your room and stay in there all night, and you will not have dinner so you better enjoy that muffin!" Father eyed the muffin I still had in my hand from the café.

I didn't want to argue with him, so I hurried and stomped upstairs. I laid on my stomach on my futon and covered my face with my pillow. I'll never win an argument with my father and I will never get him to understand how hurt he makes me feel no matter what I say. I turned my head to the window and stared outside.

_Maybe I should runaway and get out of here and go to Asami Island. But I don't know my ways outside the village. I never left the village before, but I know it isn't that far… Right?_

I got up and sat at my desk… I'm going to runaway even though it's dangerous, but I can't handle my father any longer. I got out a piece of paper and a pen and I stared at the two. I was going to write a farewell letter to my sister. I feel like she's the only person in my family that deserves an explanation…

Sora,

I am only writing to you because you mean the world to me. I am leaving to go to fulfill my dreams to live in Asami Island. I would love to take you with me, but it will be too dangerous and you have so much to live for. I can't handle father anymore for obvious reasons, but I want to thank you for always being there for me. It means a lot and I appreciate it. Maybe when you get my age you can live with me in Asami, but maybe you will find something that will fulfill your life goals. Something you want to do not what father wants, and please be strong and happy! You deserve it, Princess! I will miss you dearly and I hope you will understand. I love you so much! Please don't be upset with me, and this isn't goodbye; it is a see you later!

Much love, Anya xoxo

I stared at the letter I wrote to Sora and tears started to well up again. I re-read it over and over and finally I put it in an envelope and I sealed it shut. I hid the letter in my desk drawer just in case my father and mother would see it before I attempt to runaway. I got up from my desk and went to lie down on my futon. I stared at the ceiling and slowly closed my eyes…

I heard light knocks on my door and I immediately opened my eyes, and I was worried it was father. I turned my head to see who was at my door and it was mother with a tray of two rice balls and a bowl of miso soup. The soup's scent filled my room, and it smelled delicious!

My mother set the tray on my desk. "You finally up?" She gently gave me a smile.

"Did you check up on me a couple times?" I yawned.

"Yes, but I wanted to give you dinner… I heard what happened." She sat on the foot of my futon.

"You act like this is the first time that we got into an argument." I eyed the tray of food and ran to sit at my desk to eat. I was starving.

"Well, I guess I will let you eat. I love you, Anya and so does your father." She got up and left my room, shutting the door quietly.

I started to dive into my supper and I finished the meal in fifteen minutes. I cleaned my plate spotless. I looked outside my window and notice it was getting dark out. Tonight will be the night I runaway and leave this fate behind me, but will I regret it? I stared at the night sky until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Oh!" I jumped and turned around and saw Sora's worried face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you." Sora whispered.

"Are you okay?" I ruffled her hair.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep but I just wanted to say I love you." Sora yawned and stretched her arms up.

"I love you too." I gave her a small smile. "Night."

Sora left my room and I sat on my futon. I tried not to think about her because I know I will start to cry. I started to think how to escape without leaving my room. Maybe I'll tie all my blankets together and use it as a rope to climb out from my window… Yeah, that's what I will do! Perfect! I just have to wait until it gets later… Everyone would be in a deep sleep by then. I lie down on the futon, waiting patiently for the sky to get darker. This is the hardest part, playing the waiting game.

I finally have a gut feeling that it is time to sneak out. I slowly got up from my futon and went through my closet to change into another kimono. I slipped on a light pink kimono that is tight fitting and I tied the sash very tight so I wouldn't have to worry about it coming undone. I then started to tie eight blankets together in knots, making it like a rope and I threw the blankets out the window and tied the other end to my window seal. I then grabbed the letter I wrote to Sora from my desk drawer and slowly opened my bedroom door. I walked down the hallway until I reached Sora's bedroom door and opened it quietly. I then crept inside her room and looked at Sora's sleeping face. Wow, she looks so peaceful and she has a small smile on her face! I gently stroked her hair and put the letter under her pillow. She started to move, but she just turned on her side, still sleeping. I hurried out her room and closed her door quietly and tiptoed into my room. I grabbed my bow and my quiver full of arrows and tied them behind my back so they wont be in my way to climb down my window. I don't know what danger lies before me, but I know I at least need my weapon. I slowly took a long look at my room and slowly started to climb my rope of blankets. It wasn't as hard as I thought as I kept climbing down. The rope is actually holding up! I reached the bottom of the rope, which was all the way on the ground. I then started to sprint out of the village and into the forest. _I will not regret this._ I said this over and over in my head. I kept sprinting in the forest until I realized I didn't know where to go… Wait, do I go west or east? Maybe east… Yeah… I looked around and panicked.

"Oh no! I ran to far into the forest and I don't know where I'm at!" I started to pace around to think of a plan on where to go.

"HEY YOU!" A loud voice shouted, making me jump in fright.

"W-What?" I turned and saw five tall men that looked like bandits coming towards me!

"What is a tiny girl like you inside these woods?!" One of the bandits asked as he was checking me out.

"I'm trying to get to Asami Island…" I said hesitant.

"No you're not! You are coming with us to have some fun…" The same bandit that spoke to me grabbed my wrist and started to try and drag me.

"N-No… Let go!" I began to struggle

"You stupid brat." The bandit grunted and punched me in the face!

The other four started laughing and I squealed in pain. _Am I going to die? _The bandit who had my wrist pushed me down and went to go on top of me, but when he went to lay on top of me a kunai knives came flying out of nowhere and pierced the bandit's back, making him cry out. The bandit then was on his knees right next to me and I hurried and got up on my feet, holding my left cheek that got punched. I looked around and then saw… Goemon?

"Geez, you just keep getting more and more into trouble, don't you?" Goemon gave me a disappointed look and walked towards me.

"No!" Another bandit came running at Goemon and he had a knife!

"Really?" Goemon grabbed the bandit's wrist that had the knife and flipped him over, causing the bandit to fall and hit the ground on his back.

"Ohhhh." The bandit on his back moaned.

The other three bandits started to charge at Goemon and he smoothly punched all of them in the face. It all happened so fast! I didn't even see them getting punched, just them lying on the ground! Goemon walked over to the bandit who laid his hands on me and kicked him. The bandit shouted out, and then Goemon grabbed a kunai knife from the inside of his kimono and stabbed him behind the neck! Goemon kept pushing the kunai knife deep into his neck until the knife was all the way through his throat! When Goemon stopped pushing the knife, he let go and the bandit lied there… Dead. Blood was all around him, causing the other bandits to run for their lives.

I started at the bandits lying there and shook in fear. "Thanks, Goemon."

Goemon just stared at me. He looked very mad! "Are you fucking crazy?!" Goemon grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"I don't know." I adverted my eyes from his gaze.

"You don't know? You could've got raped and killed from these bandits! You probably don't even know where you are!" Goemon shook me even harder.

"I do know where I am at!" I pushed his arms off my shoulders. Well, actually I didn't know where I was at, but I was embarrassed! Goemon had to save me for the third time!

Goemon rubbed his temples. "If you want to go to Asami Island you have to go through three other villages before you reach the dock in Takara village."

"I… I know." I stuttered. Well, I knew that I just didn't know what direction to go to first. I don't even know what village to go first. I never left my village before, so this is all new to me. Maybe, I should've planned this out and found out more information before running away, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

"You are just lucky I was looking for you tonight. I saw a rope outside your window…" Goemon looked straight into my eyes. "I knew you ran away to try to go to Asami Island…"

I looked at the ground. "And?"

"And I knew you would get lost and not know where your sense of direction is at." Goemon grabbed my chin violently. "You know you wouldn't have a chance if you would runaway, right?"

I tried to look away, but Goemon kept forcing me to look at him.

"Right?!" He shouted in my face.

I pushed him away from me and started to cry. "You don't know about my life and what I have to go through!"

Goemon shook his head and began to laugh. "Stubborn girl, people have it so much worse than you."

I turned my back on him and began to walk. I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

Goemon embraced me from behind! "Please, I'm sorry…" Goemon whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath on my ear. It made my heart sink.

I turned my head a little to half look at him. "You're all right Goemon, I don't know where I am going, and I know my life isn't as hard as other people but I refuse to stay in Sachiko village!"

Goemon hugged me tighter. "Let me protect you."

_What?_ My eyes widened at his sudden words.

"Please…" Goemon breathed in my ear, making my legs weak.

"Don't you have missions or something?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll help me." Goemon said softly.

"No she will not!" Yamato came running towards us.

"Goemon?!" Hiroko and Osamu both shouted as they ran behind Yamato.

"Yamato, stay out of this." Goemon said firmly as he let go of me.

"You have a very important mission tomorrow and you are still with this girl!" Yamato stared at Goemon in the eyes.

"I want to help her… I'll take her to my missions, she will be somewhat of use." Goemon stared at Yamato back.

"Goemon, you can't take this innocent girl on a dangerous mission." Hiroko said softly.

"Trust me, I will protect her." Goemon turned and looked at me. "I want to make her my priority too."

Hiroko, Osamu and Yamato all looked at him in shock.

"Since when do you want to help a woman out this badly?" Osamu looked at Goemon with wide eyes. "Have you fallen for her?"

Goemon shook his head and laughed. "Fool, I just want to help her because she's an interesting person…"

"An interesting person?" Osamu tilted his head.

Goemon's face got red. "Yeah, she's stubborn and foolish. She'll be perfect entertaining me."

"Missions aren't supposed to be entertaining." Yamato coughed.

"How long do you plan on keeping her around you." Osamu eyed me.

"Until we reach Takara village, so she can take the boat to Asami Island…" Goemon explained. "She would only help me on a handful of missions. She will not be in the way."

Hiroko nodded. "Okay Goemon, but you better take good care of Anya! I really like her."

"Ha, Understood." Goemon grinned.

"WHAT?!" Yamato gave Hiroko a cold glare.

"What? It's not like he is going to listen to us anyways, and besides maybe it's a somewhat good idea." Hiroko shrugged.

"Yeah, but what would we say to Mamoru Masaru?" Osamu scratched his head.

"Nothing." Goemon smirked.

"Nothing!" Hiroko yelled. "How dare you, Goemon!"

Mamoru Masaru is the leader of all the ninjas. He lives in Takara village and he is very respected by everyone. I never met him, but I heard he's kind hearted even though he is very strict on his ninjas.

"Just keep it on the down low! I'll just say she's my mistress or a prostitute…." Goemon patted my head.

I backed away from Goemon. "Excuse me?!"

"It's just a cover, geez." Goemon said in annoyance.

"Well, I have nothing to do with this." Osamu shook his head.

"Same…" Hiroko agreed.

"I wont let this happen." Yamato snorted in disgust.

"Yamato just let it go. Goemon will do whatever he pleases so don't get involved." Hiroko lectured.

"Fine, but if you get sentenced to death… Don't come complaining to me." Yamato turned his back on us and waved.

Hiroko and Osamu smiled at Goemon and I and the three of them walked away.

"Ha." Goemon put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, lets go find a place to stay before we head to Aika Village…"

"Aika Village?" I repeated. I never heard of that village before.

"Yeah, it's somewhat close to your village. To bad you didn't know you had to go through that village to head in the direction Takara Village is at." Goemon sighed.

I blushed. "Whatever, but I don't want to sleep in the woods!" I looked at the dead man lying on the ground that Goemon killed.

"Well, it's too far to go to the village and we need sleep, so we'll find a cave." Goemon grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"I don't know…" I muttered. I didn't want to sleep in a dirty cave!

Goemon stopped walking and firmly tightened my hand! "Listen, you follow my orders, okay? I'm doing you a favor so you better follow everything I say."

I stared at him in shocked. "What?"

"That's right, you got to listen to everything I say without objecting, got it?" He gave me a big smile.

"No…" I scowled.

"You might be stubborn with everyone else, but not to me…" Goemon flicked my forehead.

"I can't…." I frowned. I can't find the right words…

"So you want me to leave you so someone else comes after you?" Goemon looked at me with angry eyes.

"No…" I looked at the ground.

"Well then I guess you will listen to me…" Goemon gave me a wicked smile.

I sighed and he started walking, taking my hand in his.

Goemon finally found us a cave. It was a nice size cave, but I was still uncomfortable sleeping in it.

"I'll build a fire. It's cold out." Goemon started to gather tree branches that were lying around us.

"Yeah, it is kind of chilly." I shivered.

"Do you want my kimono?" Goemon looked at me with concern eyes.

"No, no…" I shook my head. "I'm fine.

Goemon took his kimono off anyways and came over to me. He wrapped the kimono around my shoulders. "There."

I wrapped it tight around me. "What about you?"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. He was burning up!

"H-How?" I was in shocked.

"My body is always warm. Goemon shrugged.

"Huh…" I tilted my head. "Wow…"

Goemon smiled proudly as he continued to make the fire. After he had the tree branches in a pile then he lit the branches on fire from the palms of his hands.

"There we are…" Goemon sat next to me.

"That's amazing…" I admired his ninjutsu!

"Yeah, well." Goemon smile beamed. "You know what I'm going to call you?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Little rebel." Goemon chuckled.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you always get in trouble and you never listen to any rules." Goemon explained.

I guess he's right, but he didn't have to call me out like that!

I stared at the fire. "Goemon, what happens if Katashi or my father find us?"

"Don't worry they wont… We are leaving when it's dusk, and we will arrive at Aika Village when it's still morning." Goemon gently smiled. "Trust me, you wont get caught."

I nodded in agreement and we both stared at the fire in silence. I couldn't help but stare at him too. I looked at his profile and he had a black beater on. I couldn't get my eyes off his arm muscles. He's so thin, but he is muscular everywhere! I then studied his arm tattoo. The tattoo was deep red and it had different spirals, kind of like Aztec. It went all around and down his upper arm. As I kept examining him, Goemon turned his head and looked at me.

"Are you staring at me?" Goemon gave me a wicked grin.

"No!" I blushed and looked away.

"Ha, It's okay to admit that you want me." Goemon laughed.

"I don't want you… so…" I stuttered around.

Goemon then examined my face. "Right, I better treat your wound."

I touched my cheek where I got punched by the bandit. "Oh, I forgot about this…"

Goemon put his hand inside his kimono that was still wrapped around me and pulled out an antidote. He then smoothed the antidote in his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Owe." It burns!

"Shhhh, it will help." Goemon whispered.

I sighed in relief and he held his hand out. "We better get some rest. We have to be up bright and early."

"Um, okay…" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up without making an effort.

Goemon put out the fire and we both entered the cave. I immediately went and lie down in a corner. I still had Goemon's kimono wrapped around me.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Goemon looked down at me.

"It's fine." I lied.

"Why don't you lay on me?" Goemon suggested.

"No." I answered bluntly. I don't want him to try and sleep with me!

"Don't worry, I wont touch you inappropriately." Goemon smirked.

This is uncomfortable so I guess it wouldn't hurt. I got up and Goemon sat where I was lying.

"Come here." Goemon stretched his arms out.

I hesitated but then I sat on Goemon's lap and I rested my head on his chest. He was holding me like a new born.

"Better?" Goemon whispered.

I looked up to see his face. "Yes."

"Ha, good." Goemon began to stroke my hair. "Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

I tried to close my eyes, but something was bothering me. I took a deep breathe and asked him what was on my mind. "So, did you have sex with that waitress?"

"Huh? No." Goemon answered casually. "I wasn't interested."

"But, you flirted with her."

"I told you before, I flirt to get what benefits me. It doesn't mean I'm attracted to them." Goemon chuckled.

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why though? Have I fallen for him? No…

"Go to sleep, Anya." Goemon whispered as he continued to play with my hair.

I began to shut my eyes and I felt his heartbeat. It made me relax like a lullaby. I can't believe a person I have just met a couple days ago is going to finally help me reach my destiny! This is going to be a long journey ahead of us, but it will be worth it in the end as long as I have Goemon by my side.


End file.
